


How Jaime Got Cucked

by anon_account73883



Category: Impulse (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cheating, Cucking, Cum Eating, M/M, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_account73883/pseuds/anon_account73883
Summary: Jaime and Bart’s relationship was the great. Sure, their sex life wasn’t the best, but what they had was still good, right?Or, after realizing how much the idea of another man pleasuring Bart turns him on, Jaime agrees to let Bart go on a date with a coworker, and gets in over his headMinimal plot + cucking KonBart porn
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	How Jaime Got Cucked

**How Jaime Got Cucked**

Over the 5 years of their relationship, sex had become less frequent and far duller. The last time was maybe 8 months ago and even then, it ended without orgasm...

"Stop! Get off of me." Bart had said that last time, pushing Jaime off of his back. "That didn't feel good... You aren't even hard."

Jaime felt a tinge of humiliation that he couldn't really keep it up. Truth be told, the sex had never been that exciting, but had rather felt like the sad attempts of a highly inexperience top trying satisfy his bottom boy.

Bart had needs that Jaime just couldn't meet. Sure, the rest of their relationship was fine and stable, but, the bedroom? That one was a no go.

One day recently, Jaime came home from work to find Bart sitting on the couch with another guy next to him.

"Hey hun!" Bart said with a smile as Jaime walked through the front door. He bent his neck back to receive a kiss. "This is Tim."

"Nice to meet you!" Tim said.

"Nice to meet you too." Jaime replied, shaking his hand.

"Tim is an old friend of mine from college who happened to be in town, so we've just been catching up for a while." Bart said. "Do you want to go out for dinner?" He asked Tim.

"I wish I could, but I already have plans tonight. My partner and I have a romantic dinner planned." Tim responded, "But if you want to join us later, I think we are going to go to a club."

"Wow, I don't know." Bart said sarcastically, "I think it's been 2 and a half years since we actually went out to a club. What do you think, honey bunny?"

What Jaime really wanted to do was plop down on the couch and commence their nightly ritual of eating dinner and watching a movie, but he didn't want to seem like a buzzkill. "Yea, sure that sounds fun!"

"Okay, well I'll text you the details later, but I really have to go... Dinner reservations are in 2 hours and I still need to go back to the hotel and shower." Tim got up and headed for the door.

"Alrightie then... We'll see you later." Bart gave him a big hug and Jaime shook Tim's hand as he left.

Bart returned to the couch and flipped the TV on and Jaime took his normal position on the opposite side.

"So, who was he?" Jaime asked.

"He was a boyfriend from college." Bart said nonchalantly. "We dated for a couple months or so."

"Oh." Jaime said, feeling a little insecure that the two of them were home alone. At the same time, Jaime felt an inexplicable twitch in pants, which he tried to ignore. "Do I have anything to be worried about?" Jaime asked with a sarcastic smile, trying to hide his jealousy.

"No!" Bart said with a laugh. "He has a partner anyways... And our relationship obviously didn't work."

"Oh yeah? What went wrong?"

"Honest answer? We were great together in bed. Ironically, that was the problem, since that was the only place we were really great together, because we wanted different things. At the time, all he wanted were fuck buddies to play with, and I wanted something more that he wasn't ready to give, you know?"

"Ahh." Jaime said, fighting the urge to ask his next question. While he was truly interested in obtaining more information, he didn't want to say anything embarrassing. Jaime could feel his cock hardening and decided to just spit it out, "How was he in bed?"

Bart looked at him with bewilderment and his eyes darted across the room at being asked a personal question, unsure if he should answer. "Honestly?" he asked, waiting for Jaime to nod. "It was awesome. He was a really good top."

"Yeah? Tell me about it."

"You want to know the details?" Bart had a confused look, with one eyebrow raised high. Jaime nodded again. "Well, number one, he wasn't afraid to get down there and give me a rim job, which really put me in the mood."

Jaime knew that was a dig at him. While he had never tried it, Jaime detested the idea of giving a rim job and flat out refused whenever Bart asked him.

"He has a beautiful penis, average size, like you. Maybe 6 inches. And, I don't know..." Bart paused before continuing, "He just knew how to fuck. I guess because he had a lot of experience topping."

Jaime's erection was growing as he reconstructed images of their fling in his head.

"And it was exciting." Bart continued, obviously getting more enthusiastic with his storytelling. "One time, we went to the union lawn, on campus, at like 3 in the morning and had sex on the grass. Another time, he took me in a lecture hall, between classes. And one time, he came to my house over spring break and fucked me in my childhood bedroom, with my parents in the other room."

"Wow... Sounds hot." Jaime said, adjusting his hard-on.

"Is this turning you on?" Bart asked with another confused smile.

"Kinda," Jaime admitted, not just to Bart, but also to himself. There was a long pause before Jaime continued, "To be honest, it makes me horny thinking of you being pleasured by another guy."

"Oh wow. That's interesting."

"Don't judge me!" Jaime said with a grin.

"I'm not judging. It's just... a little surprising, you know?"

"Yeah, well it's something that I fantasize about quite a bit."

After that, the both of them focused their attention towards the TV as Jaime tried to kill his boner. He could tell Bart was wrestling with what he had just told him, occasionally glancing at Jaime with a mischievous grin, and then back to the TV.

"So..." Bart finally said softly after about 20 minutes of silence. "I have a confession to make, but considering what you just told me, I think it will only help our relationship." Bart said before taking a big breath. "There is a guy at work that has been flirting with me pretty heavily for the last few months and I've kinda been egging him on. We haven't done anything per se, but I can't say that I haven't thought about it."

Jaime felt his heart drop and his face turned red. He was grappling with feelings of jealousy, anger and arousal. After gaining some composure, Jaime asked, "How has he flirted with you?"

"Well, he occasionally gropes my ass... And he rubs my shoulders and back." Bart said, pursing his lips to one side and lowering his eyes. "He asked me out on a date two weeks ago and that's where I was last Saturday night. We didn't do anything sexual. Just had dinner and went to a movie. As friends, you know?"

Jaime was shocked to hear this revelation. Saturday nights were normally their date night, but they had canceled last week because Bart said that he had a "work related project that was due on Monday." Bart had told him that his whole department was working the weekend. Jealousy was indeed taking greater control of Jaime's emotions, but he held it back and continued, "What's he like?"

"He's tall, at least 6 foot 5. He's slender, yet muscular. He has long fingers that are really good for giving massages. He told me he played basketball in high school and intramural in college." Bart said, tilting his head to the side as if trying to recall every detail, "He has big thick lips and kind yet intense eyes and a deep voice that makes all the ladies in the office melt. He's talked about women he's been with, so I assume he is bisexual."

"Have you gone out with him since then?"

"I went with him to Ikea on tuesday night to help him look for a new bed. And then I had an early dinner at his place last night. And we actually had plans to hang out tonight. He wanted to take me to the gym because I had told him that I want to start lifting weights but needed some pointers. He thought Friday night would be good because it's typically not that busy. But Tim surprised me this afternoon and I had to cancel."

Jaime's mind was in a whirl trying to grasp everything that Bart was telling him. He was only slightly angry, horny as hell, and humiliated that he hadn't noticed anything going on.

"Does he know about me?" Jaime asked.

Jaime's face must have been tinged with sadness. "Oh Honey, I didn't do anything with him and I still love you with all of my heart. It was just exciting to be pined over by such a good looking man."

Jaime composed himself and smiled, "I know, I know. But does he know you have a partner?"

"Yeah, he knows."

"And yet he keeps flirting with you?"

"I just don't think he cares. He's pretty cocky."

There was another long pause in the conversation. Jaime's mind was racing as he tried to find the best way to handle this new information. Inexplicably, he found the humiliation was causing him to get more and more aroused. Jaime took a breath and continued.

"Do you think it's too late to catch up with him at the gym?" Jaime asked.

Bart looked astonished but had a big grin across his face. "Probably not. We were planning on going around 9 tonight."

Jamie looked down at his phone. It was just about 8:30. "Text him to see if you can make it."

"I'll just call him."

"Put it on speaker." Jaime demanded.

The phone rang a couple times before he picked up.

"Hey there, Imp."

Jaime was slightly taken aback that the guy was already calling Bart by a nickname. Even Jaime still referred to him only as Bart.

"Hi Kon. How's it going?" Bart asked.

"I'm doing well. Just sitting at home, alone. I was about head out for a run around the lake. I'm glad you caught me before I left."

Jaime knew now what Bart was talking about; Kon's voice was so masculine, so debonair, so sexy. Manly, in a way Jaime wasn't.

"What are you up to?" Kon's voice continued.

"Well, my friend Tim left already to have dinner with his partner, so if you're still up for it, I'd like to go to the gym with you."

"Yea, I think that would be a lot of fun. Text me your address and I'll pick you up if that's ok. Is your roommate gone?"

"You mean my boyfriend?" Bart asked with a slight laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's right, your 'boyfriend'." Kon said, steeped with sarcasm.

"Um, yeah, he's not here. Go ahead and plan on picking me up in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, can't wait. I'll see you soon Imp."

"See ya Kon."

Bart hung up the phone and leapt off of the couch. "I have to get ready real quick."

"Wait!" Jaime yelled. "Do you know what gym you are going to?"

"I don't know the name but it's the gym over on Washington and Gregor."

"Okay, well I guess I'll leave before Kon comes over... I love you."

Bart ran out of the bedroom wearing only his briefs and gave Jaime a kiss.

"I love you too. I'll be home later tonight."

"Wait!" Jaime stopped him. "We need to set out ground rules."

"Okay? We don't have a whole lot of time to discuss."

"That's ok, it's simple." Jaime said, quickly trying to think up the terms of the upcoming dalliance. "No sex. At least not tonight, please. And we talk tomorrow morning about everything."

"Okay. I promise we will keep it PG tonight." Bart said before disappearing back into the bedroom.

Jaime changed himself into some shorts, tshirt, sneakers and a baseball cap before leaving. Jaime desperately needed to see what was happening between Bart and his coworker, so he made off for the gym ahead of them.

While driving, Jaime contemplated calling the whole thing off. All of his apprehensions and insecurities were running through his mind. What the hell was he allowing to happen? Before Jaime could act on any of those thoughts, he pulled into the gym parking lot. Jaime walked to the front desk and asked for a trial membership and received a one day pass, before he went to the lounge area and took a seat, waiting for Bart and Kon to arrive.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Jaime saw Bart walk through the entrance doors, followed behind by a lean, muscular brown skinned man. He seemingly towered over everyone else, especially Bart who was only about 5 foot 4. They went to the front desk and Kon talked to the woman behind the counter, checking in his "guest." Once they had everything worked out, Kon placed his hand on the small of Barts back and directed him towards the locker room.

Jaime kept his distance, partially hidden behind some plants and quickly followed them into the locker room, making sure to remain unseen, if at all possible. The lockers were arranged in several U and C shaped patterns, creating alcoves for privacy. Jaime found where they were and went to an adjacent area, listening to their conversation.

"Oh shit, I don't have a lock." Bart said. There were several lockers available for daily use, the only catch is you have to bring your own lock.

"You can just share my locker Imp. Here, give me your things."

"Thanks, here ya go."

"Mmmm. Look at these underwear. Wow, those are damn sexy." Kon said as Jaime heard Bart let out a laugh. "I can't wait to see you in 'em."

Jaime heard the locker slam shut and the latch of his lock.

"Okay, let's head upstairs." Kon said.

Jaime waited a couple minutes to regain his composure before following them. The upstairs portion of the gym was sprawling and included a large number of exercise bikes that looked over towards the weight lifting area. Jaime found an exercise bike, close enough that he could clearly see them and barely able hear their conversation. The place was dead, with only a handful of people, so Jaime draped a towel over his head and began exercising.

Kon and Bart began with stretching and ab workouts using the slant board. Kon helped Bart on and stood to his side. Jaime could see the bulge of his cock readily visible and his shirt hung down to reveal his navel. Kon reached down and snapped the band of his underwear and placed his hand on his stomach. They both laughed and said something inaudible to Jaime. He helped Bart lift himself up a few times before letting go. He struggled to do more than 10 crunches.

After some time, Jaime decided to move closer, taking a position on an exercise machine with his back to them and full height mirrors in front of him. They started lifting some free weights before moving on to bench presses. Bart laid down and Kon stood behind him almost directly over his head, pushing his waist out slightly to better expose his bulge. He bent down and said, "Don't worry, you'll get to see it once we get back to the lockers.

Bart's smiling face turned bright red.

About an hour elapsed before they were finished with the weights and decided to go down to the juice bar. Jaime again followed the pair downstairs and found them ordering a smoothie. There were many more places to hide from view here and Jaime found a spot just 4 feet from where they were sitting, just behind a knee wall and planter. Bart was in the middle of a conversation about work when they sat down before Kon interrupted him.

"Let's not talk about work. It's Friday night and I think we both want to relax."

"You're right. I think I'm just not used to going out socializing much anymore. But we'll have to do this again sometime... I had a lot of fun tonight!"

"Who said it's over?"

"Well, it's getting kinda late and my boyfriend is probably wondering where I am."

"10:30 is late?" Kon asked with bewilderment. "The night hasn't even begun."

"I know. I know. But that's what our relationship has turned into. I go to work, come home, sit on the couch until 10, and then go to bed."

"Come one! I'll take you out and show you what it's like to have fun again."

The conversation continued with Kon pleading and then simply demanding that they go out, until it was a foregone conclusion to him. Bart's feigned reluctance faded away and he stopped protesting. He had a big wide grin on his face.

"Okay! First, let's go shower off." Kon said. This was Jaime's cue. He quickly jumped up and nearly sprinted towards the locker room. He wanted to get a first row seat.

Jaime found an alcove of lockers that gave him a clear view of their spot. He sat down on a bench and again, covered his head with a towel. The shower stalls were right behind him, so he knew they would have to pass nearby.

Kon entered and found his locker with Bart following behind.

"I have a bag to put our sweaty clothes in that you can use so you're not carrying them around." Kon said, opening his locker.

"Okay... Where are the towels?" Bart asked.

"Oh, they are by the showers. We'll pick them up when we are done."

Bart had an unsure look on his face but smiled, probably excited by the thought of them being naked together. Kon took off his shirt first to expose his chiseled body, from his pecs, down to his 6 pack abs, and the perfect v-shape of his navel area. Body hair lined the center of his stomach, and dived beneath his underwear band. Bart examined him quickly before turning away and taking off his shirt. He was skinny, with strong bone lines in his face and back. His nearly hairless chest and stomach was stark white, only interrupted by the constellations of freckles Jaime loved to kiss along.

Next, Kon took off his shorts to reveal a jock string wrapped around his firm, bulging ass. Jaime couldn't help but feel wholly inadequate looking at this god-like man standing next to his boyfriend. Kon was a model of physical perfection. He caught Bart's attention as well, who couldn't break his stare towards Kon's ass and crotch. Kon noticed and gave a little chuckle while playing with the elastic band of his jock, as a pseudo strip tease.

"Should I take this off?" He asked

"I guess so." Bart said nervously.

"Well do you want me to? If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll leave it on while we shower."

"It's up to you, man."

"Don't call me 'man,' that's so impersonal. And I want you to tell me what you want."

"Sorry, Kon." There was a long pause before Bart continued sheepishly, "I want you to take it off."

Kon smiled, turned away and pulled down his jock. Shoving it in his laundry bag before turning back around. If Jaime hadn't felt inadequate before, there was no way to escape that feeling now. At about 6 inches hard, Jaime had always been content with the size of his manhood, but he was not prepared to see the monster that lurked under Kon's shorts. It was a beautiful continuation of his perfect body, and had to be at least 7 inches, totally soft. His pubic hair was groomed and his two large balls hung low, almost the entire length of his cock.

"Wow." Bart blurted out, his face turning red, causing Kon to laugh.

"I guess you're not used to seeing a real man." Kon said. This made Jaime's face turn red with humiliation, even as his cock grew hard at the words. "Your turn." Kon continued motioning for him to disrobe.

Bart stuck his fingers beneath his underwear and shorts and casually yanked both down in one motion while facing Kon, concealing his own prized asset. Jaime could tell Bart was semi-hard, about 5 inches with almost no hair. Kon kept his eyes on him as he turned around.

"That's what I'm talking about. I've always wanted to see your ass in the flesh." He said, grabbing each cheek with a hand and squeezing. Jaime had to resist the urge to storm at him, but remembered his place this evening. He was just observing. Bart in fact had a perfect bubble butt and, from what Jaime remembered all those months ago, a hairless, beautiful hole.

Kon slapped one of his ass cheeks lightly and said let's go. Bart began walking in Jaime's direction and Jaime started to turn to conceal his identity, but was interrupted by Kon.

"This way Imp."

"The showers are over here, aren't they?"

"There's a common shower over here without stalls. It's better to have conversations." Kon explained, causing Jaime to scamper toward that direction. Jaime had to hear what was next!

Jaime stood just outside the showers and tried his best to listen. Fortunately, the echoes resonated to the entrance and he was able to hear almost everything.

"So what do you want to do next?" Bart asked.

"Well, what I want to do and what I should do, I guess are different. I would say, we should go to a bar and continue our little date."

"I wouldn't consider this a date, Kon. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Why do I keep forgetting that?" He asked sarcastically before continuing. "We could still go to a bar and hang out for a little while longer. Or we could go back to my place and watch a movie. OH, or, we could go bowling. Yeah, anything to put that cute butt on display." Jaime heard Kon grab Bart's ass again and Bart laugh.

After some silence Jaime heard Kon ask, "Need some help?"

"Sure." Bart responded.

"Let me get up in here. Need to make sure you're clean." he said, Bart again laughing lightly and then a soft groan. "Wow, you seem really tight. I can tell that your boy either doesn't attend to it well or he has a micro penis."

Bart laughed but came to a weak defense of Jaime, "No, he's not horrible in bed. We just don't have sex very often. Maybe once a year."

"Shit, there's no way I could go longer than a day without giving your ass some kind of attention. I mean look at it." Jaime heard Kon grab Bart's ass again. "This is luscious and deserves to be respected."

The sound of rushing water stopped and Jaime skirted behind some lockers, knowing they would be coming out soon and decided to head out to his car. Jaime needed to deal with his confusing emotions alone. He was nearly in tears at seeing his boyfriend being swooned by another, seemingly more superior man, knowing that he could not compete with him. Jaime was totally humiliated.

On the other hand, Jaime also had a raging hard-on and just wanted to jerk off, to get some relief. He started rubbing himself, while thinking about Kon taking his boyfriend to his place, cradling him in his arms, before laying him down and gently sliding his manhood into Bart's tight ass. Jaime thought about the intensely satisfied look on Bart's face as he was filled to the brim. Just as Jaime was getting started, the two of them came walking out and got into Kon's car. Jaime decided to save it for later.

They sat in the car for a while with the light on, each of them on their phones before Kon closed his door and they headed away. Jamie decided to let them find their next location and that he could just track Bart's phone.

Jaime waited patiently for a couple minutes, allowing his hard-on to die, before opening up the 'Find Friends' app and locating them. Jaime quickly pursued them across town. He was hoping that they would go someplace public, so he could watch them, but also couldn't shake the desire for them to go back to Kon's place, where he wouldn't be able to see anything. Where he would have only his imagination to construct what they did in that case.

Ten minutes later, Jaime found himself in front of the largest and most popular gay club in the city. By the time he got there, Kon and Bart were already heading inside, so Jaime found a parking spot, put on his baseball cap and walked to the entrance. Once inside, Jaime remembered why he hated coming to clubs - they are loud, smelled like smoke, and you really have to be a social person to meet someone, and Jaime, unfortunately, was not a social person. At least, not to this scale. The club was massive, with 3 indoor dance floors, another outside and at least 7 bars.

Jaime pulled out his phone to locate Bart and found that they were probably in the largest of the dance floors, towards the north end of the complex.

Jaime stopped at the entrance and surveyed the field before noticing someone he recognized, but could not place a name on. He had a guy on his shoulder, ordering drinks at the bar. Then suddenly Bart came into view, broke through people and hugged this person, and then introduced him to Kon. It finally struck Jaime; it was Tim, from earlier in the evening, and his partner.

Kon ordered and paid for drinks and the four of them made their way outside, to a quieter place.

"So where is your boyfriend?" Tim asked.

"Oh, he wasn't up for coming out." Bart responded, "So I asked Kon if he wanted to come with me."

"Well, to be fair, I AM more fun." Kon snorted, making all of them laugh. Tim and his boyfriend were both examining Kon and his perfect body. He was wearing a tight fitting black tank top and a pair of running shorts, leaving his muscular calves revealed, and flip flops. His casual dress made him look all the more sexier and desirable. It conveyed a sense of "I don't give a fuck."

Bart looked well manicured, his auburn hair perfectly held with gel. He wore a white v-neck undershirt and a pair of slim fitting dark jeans. His amber eyes set against his milky white skin left him looking radiant and happy - happier than Jaime had seen him in some time.

Upon the first lull in the conversation, Kon interrupted, "Do you wanna go dance?"

"Sure!" Bart exclaimed. "Come on guys, lets go!" He ushered Tim and his boy along with them.

Jaime found a good lookout spot from the mezzanine to watch them. They started out, all dancing in a circle for a while, before Kon began to cut Bart off from the other couple. Tim got the hint and grabbed his boyfriend for some more intimate dancing.

Kon and Bart danced for a while, as friends would, with a good amount of space in between them, but they soon eked closer together. Finally Kon's hand found Barts waist and that's all it took before they were in a close embrace, grinding together. After about one song, Bart spun around giving access to his butt. Kon ground in close, seemingly nuzzling his cock into his crack and wrapping his arms around Bart, reaching around, fondling his crotch. Jaime found himself nearly in tears again. Jaime wanted to call it off, but couldn't work up the balls.

Jaime watched them for about a half hour before they rushed outside. He ran downstairs to try and find them but couldn't. He tried tracking Bart's phone but could not discern where in the complex he was. After some time, Jaime finally happened upon them outside, in a courtyard, talking and laughing. There was a small dance floor, without many people. It was far mellower than the regular crowd. Kon got up and offered his hand to Bart and they got up to dance yet again, this time to a slow song. They embraced closely with Bart resting his head on Kon's chest. Jaime couldn't hold it back anymore, and a few tears fell from his eyes. Jaime was shocked that at the same time, his cock was growing stiffer.

Jaime couldn't hear anything they were saying but occasionally they would look at each other and laugh. By the time he made it close enough to the dance floor, he saw Kon motion his head backwards and could read his lips, "Let's go." Kon led the way, holding Bart's hand behind him. Jaime thought maybe they were rejoining Tim but instead, they left altogether. Caught a bit by surprise, Jaime waited about 20 minutes, had a drink alone in a dark corner of the bar and then pulled out his phone to track them.

They had made their way to a district just to the east of downtown. Jaime got in his car and made his way over there, only to find that they were at a house. Kon's house, Jaime assumed, as theirs was the only car in the driveway. Jaime found himself in a panic and decided to text Bart

"Hey, it's 1 am! Are you coming home soon? :("

After a few minutes, Bart responded. "Yeah, I should be in a bit. Kon and I decided to hang out some more."

"Oh yea, what are you doing now?"

"We're just at a bar downtown talking."

This lie incited a whole range of emotions - jealousy, anger, confusion, and finally, arousal. Since Bart lied about where he was, he must be doing something he knew would really upset him, Jaime reasoned. This made him even more excited, and he began to rub himself through his jeans.

But whatever was happening behind those walls was a mystery to him, and there was no way to find out. Feeling dejected, Jaime drove himself home and waited in bed, occasionally opening the 'Find Friends' app to see if Bart had changed positions.

At 3 am, Jaime decided to text again. "Hey, I just woke up and you're still not home! Are you ok?"

"Yea, we are still talking, I'm gonna be on my way home in a few minutes."

Finally, about 45 minutes later, Bart walked through the bedroom door and took off his clothes and laid in bed next Jaime.

"So, did you have fun?" Jaime asked.

"Yea, I had a blast. Kon is a really great guy."

"You smell like smoke."

"Yea, we were at a bar for a while."

"Did anything else happen that I should know?"

Bart looked at Jaime with a smile, "You tell me, you were following us around all night." Bart said, holding up his iPhone. Jaime was shocked at having failed to recognize that 'Find Friends' was a two way street. His face turned red.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what you guys were doing. I was jealous."

"Kon says that you are an insecure little faggot and that I deserve better."

Jaime was left speechless that Bart actually said that to him. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because Kon told me to tell you."

"What else happened at his place?" Jaime asked, dropping any pretense about him hanging out at a bar.

"Nothing sexual. We just talked, like you do when you are on a date." Bart explained patiently, as if speaking to a child. "A lot of the talk was hot and heavy though... He really wants to get me in bed." Bart was smiling with excitement. "I had to push him off at times."

"And are you going to let him?" Jaime asked incredulously.

Just then, Bart's phone vibrated. He read it, smiled again and then showed Jaime.

' _I am so fucking horny, Imp. I can't handle this. I need to be in you NOW.'_

Jaime's cock sprung to attention and Bart quickly noticed. "You really are turned on by this!"

"Shut up! I'm not"

"Is that why you have a raging boner?"

Jaime's face was turning red again with embarrassment.

"Look, why don't we have him over and we can have a threesome together. You might learn something from him that we can use in our sex life. I mean let's be honest, you are not very good at topping."

This admission, while understandably true, was humiliating to hear spoken out loud. Another text came through.

It was a picture of Kon in only his underwear holding the outline of his semi-hard cock with the message: ' _I want to put my load to good use ;) I promise you will not be disappointed.'_

"Oh god, this is so hot. Please do this for me!" Bart pleaded. "I really need it. It's been so long since I've had good sex."

Jaime couldn't believe that Bart was talking to him so bluntly and being so hurtfully honest, as if his feelings didn't exist. True, it had been a while since they'd fucked, but still.

Jaime's cock got even harder as he searched for words. Before he could respond, Bart made the choice for him.

"Fuck it... I'm telling him to come over." Bart typed his reply and jumped up to go to the bathroom.

' _Come over now. I'm getting myself ready'_ was all it said. Bart started the shower came back out to his dresser and grabbed a prepackaged enema and again disappeared into the bathroom.

Jaime sat starting at the wall in front of him, trying understand what was about to happen.

* * *

"Did Kon respond yet?" Bart yelled from the bathroom.

Jaime looked down and read aloud, "Fuck yes. Be there in 15."

"Sweet. Change the bedsheets for me!" Bart yelled back.

Jaime didn't know what was wrong with him, but he simply complied. Jaime went out into the hall, feeling sullen, grabbed some sheets from the linen cabinet and started changing the bed.

Bart came out, dressed only in a pair of briefs that accentuated his bulge. He stopped at their full length mirror to check himself one last time, turning to view his tight little bubble butt. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Bart jogged out of the room like a kid on christmas.

"Hi there." Bart said as he opened the door.

"Of fuck, you look good. Is your roommate here?" Kon asked.

Somehow, a small part of Jaime expected Bart to dissuade Kon again. Expected Bart to tell the other man that Jaime wasn't his roommate, that he was his boyfriend. Instead...

"Yeah, he's changing the bed sheets."

"Good, I don't want to smell his stink." Jaime heard Kon 'whisper'. "God I just want to ravage you right here!"

"Well you have to wait for that." Bart responded, escorting Kon back to the bedroom.

There were no introductions. Kon just came in, still in his shorts and black tank top, looked at Jaime, shirtless and shaking, and then toward Bart. "Yeah, I understand why you need this."

Then, Kon looked back at Jaime.

"We noticed you following us around all night, trying to keep up with us. What does it feel like to see him with a really man?" Kon asked before turning his attention to Bart. "You don't have to worry about a thing... I." He said with emphasis, "can keep it up for the whole night," pulling him in close, before shooting Jaime another look.

"I heard you don't even like eating him out. You should be ashamed of yourself. I mean look at this ass." He spun Bart around and grabbed his butt. "Oh fuck, we are gonna have fun tonight."

Jaime couldn't help but remain aroused even through the verbal abuse. He was turning red and couldn't move from the corner of the room.

"Get out of here." Kon ordered Jaime.

"But-" Jaime started but was interrupted by Bart.

"We were thinking about having a threesome. It might be easier on him, and he could learn a thing or two from you."

"Well number one, I don't share with cucks. I guess he can stay, but he isn't gonna learn anything. Some guys are just beyond repair." Kon explained, topping it off with a smile. "Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"Fuck no!" Bart quickly responded before turning towards Jaime. "Do you want to stay or go?" Bart asked him.

What the hell was going on and why was Bart so gung-ho about following Kon's directions?

Jaime stuttered for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Well, I want to stay with you."

"Very well, but you are to stand by the wall. You are not to speak and you are definitely not allowed to touch." said Kon. All the while, the two of them remained in an embrace. "Do you understand?" he asked loudly.

"Yes, sir." Jaime said, not knowing why he had instinctively called him 'Sir.'

"First things first, I've been waiting a long time to kiss you."

This made Bart smile up at Kon with a glimmer in his eyes. Kon bent his head down and tenderly caressed their mouths together, then slipped his tongue out along the length of Bart's lips.

Kon bent down further and softly kissed Bart, spreading his mouth apart. Jaime was surprised at the sensuality the two of them exhibited. After a few minutes, Kon's attitude became more ferocious and Bart's moans became more frantic. At one point, Kon opened his mouth and pulled away with his tongue remaining in Bart's mouth. Jaime couldn't believe how long it was. Was there any bad part to this guy?

"Imagine what that's gonna feel like inside of you," Kon said, with a sly smile.

Bart laughed and pulled Kon's shirt off, revealing his perfectly chiseled chest. He looked even more amazing up close. Bart ran his hands over Kon's body as if exploring some newly discovered treasure - first caressing his biceps, then his pecs, and finally his abs. They embraced again and continued making out before Kon picked Bart up and gently laid him down on the bed.

Kon nibbled at Bart's neck for a moment before working his way down, stopping at his nipples, then his stomach. Finally he wrapped his mouth around Bart's cock for only a few minutes. He then worked his way down until he was face to face with Bart's prized possession.

"Holy fuck Imp, you are so sexy. I'm having a hard time keeping myself from ravishing you." Kon said, cradling Bart's ass cheeks in his hands. "Are you ready for this?"

"Oh yeah Kon." Bart whispered.

Kon began as tenderly as his kisses, moving his tongue around Bart's hole, then wetting it with some spit. Finally he began to penetrate him with his tongue, Bart seemed to open right up! He was going wild, moaning loudly twirling around in bed like he was possessed.

"Oh fuck yes!" Bart yelled. Precum began to soak through Jaime pajamas as he watched another man take control of his boyfriend, making Bart roar with pleasure. This went on for another 15 minutes as Kon continued to eat Bart out with an almost ravenous hunger.

"I'm getting close Kon." Bart panted out, causing Kon to stop.

"Why did you stop?" Bart asked with a pout.

"I don't want you to come yet... It's a pity... I didn't want to stop eating you out. You are so fucking sexy." Kon said, smiling, looking intensely at Bart. "Let's just take a breather before we get started again."

He shimmied his way up and laid back on Jaime's side of the bed. "Go get us some water." he barked at Jaime. "If you're gonna stay, you might as well do something useful."

Jaime obeyed Kon's command for some inexplicable reason, going to the kitchen and grabbing two glasses, filling them with water.

When he returned, Kon had Bart in his arms, and they were making out again. After a minute, Kon broke the embrace and motioned for a glass of water. He grabbed one and handed it to Bart, then grabbed the second for himself.

"You seem pretty excited yourself." Bart said to Jaime, motioning to the erection and wet spot on Jaime's pajamas.

"Wow, I didn't even notice that sorry excuse for a cock." Kon criticized. "You have a small dick, you can't keep it up, and you hate eating ass... What makes you think you can consider yourself a top? Or why Bart wouldn't want to be with a superior man?"

Jaime cast his head down, embarrassed by the verbal abuse and the amount of information Bart had fed the man about thier sex life, or lack of one.

"Speaking of cocks." Bart chimed in, moving his hand along Kon's groin.

Kon turned and motioned to Bart with smile and a nod. Bart worked his way down and grabbed Kon's shorts and underwear and pulled them off. His semi-hard 8 inch cock flopped over his giant balls.

"Oohhhohoho my god. Look at this thing." Bart stuttered with a smile. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just take it easy and work as much of it in as you can Imp. I'll be gentle with you." Kon said in a caring voice.

Bart put the head of Kon's cock in his mouth and suckled on it, eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure before he began to bob further down. Before Jaime knew it, Kon's cock was about 10 inches and hard as steel.

"Mmmm, that's it Imp." Kon gently sighed, caressing the side of his cheek. "Do you like the taste of my pre-cum?"

"Mhmm" Bart mumbled, not withdrawing Kon's cock.

Bart was only able to fit only about 2 inches in his mouth at first. After several minutes, he was able to work a little more until about half the length was in his mouth and he started gagging.

"Hold on a minute." Kon said pulling him off. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Bart said, with watery eyes.

"We'll have more time to practice later. You don't have to take it all on our first night together." Kon assured him lovingly.

Bart smiled at him, still holding on to his monster cock. "I think I'm ready for you to fuck me."

"I don't know about that. If this guy's cock is any indication, you may not be ready tonight." Kon said motioning towards Jaime. "Come here baby." Kon pulled Bart up and they embraced in a kiss. He positioned himself in-between Bart's legs and spread them apart before moving down and restarting his masterful rimming.

"Oh fuck!" Bart yelped.

Kon continued for a few more minutes before replacing his tongue with a finger, caressing his hole, working a tip in.

"Wow Imp. You are so fucking tight. I don't know if we should try this tonight." Kon said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No!" Bart yelled impertinently. "I want you inside me. I'll take a little bit of pain because I know you are going to take care of me. I trust you!"

Jaime was astonished at those words. He had never heard Bart so unequivocally confess trust in him during their 5 year relationship, and here he was, saying the words to a stranger.

"Alright then." Kon acquiesced. "Where are my shorts?"

They were near Jaime's feet.

"You." Kon said pointing towards Jaime. "Give me one of my condoms from my pocket."

Jaime fished through and found a pack of 6 gold wrap magnum condoms and handed one to Kon.

"Do you have any lube?" He asked.

"No," Jaime admitted.

"Shows how much we have sex" Bart snorted.

"Or maybe its just so small you don't need lube." Kon laughed. "That's ok, I think I lubed it enough with spit anyways."

Kon leaned down and kissed Bart tenderly. "This is about to happen." He said before reattaching their lips together. He positioned his cock at Barts hole, and without breaking their embrace, began to push in.

Bart wretched in pain and let out a few load moans into Kon's mouth as the head popped in. Kon stopped for a minute to adjust.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yes! Keep going!" Bart panted.

Kon kissed him again as he push in more, causing Bart to cry out again.

"Oh fuck!" Kon said. "You keep clenching your ass around my dick like that, this will be over in short order... Just relax Imp... For me."

"Ok, just don't stop. I really need this."

Kon bent down and continued probing Bart's mouth as he pushed more and more. At one point, Kon was about to pull up again, but Bart wrapped his arms around him and kept him pulled tight.

Kon appeared to take that as an indication that Bart was ready for the next level and after about 10 minutes from the start of this whole session, he was pumping in and out of Bart. He only had a little more than half of himself inside but was working a little more with each thrust.

They kept at it for a while, until with one thrust, Kon buried his cock all the way inside, then wiggled his hips around. Bart let out a half laugh, half pleasure filled moan. Kon lifted himself up and held Bart legs apart, to either side and continued pumping in and out, picking up speed and ferocity.

"Oh. My. God." Bart panted with each thrust. "I don't ever want this to stop!"

Jaime stood in the corner of the room watching this perfectly round, muscular ass pound into his boyfriend's ass. Kon's massive balls slapped against Bart with each thrust. Jaime's erection seemed to harden even more as he listened to Bart egging Kon on to fuck him harder.

Kon slowed down at one point, making Jaime think he had climaxed, but he simply wrapped his arms behind Bart and rolled over on his back. Bart picked up the pace again, bucking wilding on Kon's lap, bouncing up and down with a ferocity Jaime had never seen before.

Jaime could now see Bart's face - his eyes were as intense as Jaime had ever seen them, staring directly at Kon. His rock hard cock slapped on Kon's stomach with each bounce.

"Are you getting close baby?" Kon asked.

"Oh god yes! I'm really close!"

"Me too. I want us to cum at the same time, okay?"

"Yes!" Bart yelped, surprising as he wasn't even jerking his cock

Kon rolled over again so he was on top and Bart's head was on the corner of the bed closest to Jaime. The pounding picked up speed again making Jaime wonder if Kon was literally trying to split his boyfriend in half.

Several minutes went by before Bart started yelling, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh yea, go for it baby!" Kon yelled.

"Oh fuck! oh yea!" Bart yelled uncontrollably. "Oh fuck, baby!" Bart shot a huge load over his head onto the pillows.

At the same time, Kon bucked wildly into his ass, before freezing himself, with his cock buried to the hilt. Jaime could tell he was releasing himself.

The two collapsed on the bed, panting. Kon slowly pulled himself out of Bart's ass and showed off his full condom. It looked like it was about to explode! There had to be nearly a quarter cup of cum in the condom. Jaime was surprised it wasn't gushing out of the top.

"Hehe... I didn't mentioned I'm a big cummer." Kon said, carefully unrolling the condom. "Take care of this." He motioned to Jaime.

Jaime grabbed the condom and started walking to the bathroom.

"I didn't say throw it away!" Kon said loudly, stopping him in place. "You need to taste what a real man is like."

Jaime was frozen in the middle of the room as Kon rolled over and pulled Bart onto his chest. They both watched him, half naked and shaking nervously in front of them.

"You better hurry up before it gets too cold." Kon said.

Jaime obediently put the condom to his mouth, closed his eyes, and quickly tipped the contents into his mouth.

"Hold it in your mouth!" Kon commanded. "Swirl it around your tongue."

Again, Jaime did as he was told, savoring Kon's salty cum. He'd tasted other guys cum before, but have never swallowed, or held it in his mouth for so long. Jaime's cock was leaking pre-cum, creating another large stain on his pajamas.

"Good little bitch. Now, swallow it down."

Jaime gulped down and opened his mouth for a breath, holding back tears. Bart had curled up into Kon's arms and closed his eyes, seemingly all forgetting that Jaime was still in the room.

"I wish I could have tasted it." Bart said with a sad look.

"Imp, you can have as much of my cum as you want." Kon responded, "But, you get it fresh from the tap. Your bitch roommate will be used for cleanup duties."

Kon looked back at Jaime. "Do you mind? We need some privacy."

Jaime waited for Bart to come to his defense - This was after all, their room, and their bed.

Only, Bart didn't. Instead, Bart only had eyes for Kon, sighing contently in the other man's arms.

"Where should I go?" Jaime finally asked.

"Don't you have a guest room or something?"

"Just go!" Bart yelled impatiently.

Kon reached back around and pulled Bart in closer, almost entirely covering him in his embrace, and gave him a tender peck on his forehead.

Jaime felt abandoned, alone and dejected, but gathered a pillow and blanket and made his way towards the couch.

"Thank god, he's finally gone." he heard Kon say, and Bart responding with laughter.

"I'm so happy this happened." Bart said softly amid the sounds of kissing.

"Me too. It feels good to release all of the tension."

"How many more condoms did you bring?"

"I think I have 5 more left. So enough to last us until the afternoon." Kon said, causing Bart to laugh again.

What the hell was happening to their life? Just 12 hours ago, Jaime and Bart were in a happy-ish monogamous relationship and now? Now, Jaime was sleeping on the couch while his boyfriend was sleeping with a new lover. Jaime was so embarrassed, but the excitement of the night was also giving him another hard-on.

Jaime reached down and quickly jerked himself, dumping a load on his stomach in seconds. Jaime looked at his own pool of jizz for a moment. Until tonight, he would have considered it a big load, but after seeing Kon's, this was nothing more than a tear drop, not even enough to really clean up.

Jaime pulled his pajamas back up and rolled over on his side, contemplating what would become of his and Bart's relationship.

The house again filled with the sound of moaning and the slap of skin on skin. Jaime tried to get himself up to see what was going on, but his eyelids were too heavy and quickly fell asleep, knowing he was going to have to wait to hear about the rest of their night...


End file.
